


Rude Awakening

by dreamingthroughwords



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, wanted to try my hand at something a bit silly so here it is!!!, zeke is here too but for one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthroughwords/pseuds/dreamingthroughwords
Summary: Curious, she doesn’t move again for a minute. The room is rather dark, only Brighid’s hair lighting the night. The silhouette is still dark, and unmoving.Then it’s not.Tense, Mòrag waits for them to get closer….ready to jump, and—“Mythra?”(or, what happens when Mythra sleepwalks into Mòrag and Brighid's room.)
Relationships: Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> I was writing a completely different fic, when my brain went, "hey, what would happen if mythra did her sleepwalk thing, but ended up in the mòrag and brighid's room?" and then i wrote this in a flurry of inspiration. I wanted to try something a bit less serious, so here it is! Enjoy!

Mòrag wakes to the sound of the door creaking.

Blearily rubbing the sleep from her eyes—she’d barely just gotten to rest, so she was already annoyed at being stirred awake. Mòrag carefully shifts under Brighid’s arm,currently wrapped around her waist, as to not stir the Blade. If Mòrag’s in a mood over being awoken at this hour, Brighid will most certainly be much more aggravated than she was.

She could be worrying over nothing—this inn was rather old, probably just a creaky wooden door or floorboard—but it never hurts to be cautious. As Mòrag shifts herself upwards, hand holding one of the whipswords at the side of the bed—the other being beside Brighid—she tensed as the first thing she saw was a silhouette in the doorway. The one they’d been sure to lock.

Quite an old hotel, indeed. She’d have to let them know about their lack of suitable safety measures once they leave.

Gripping the whip even tighter, Mòrag is now fully sitting up, the perpetrator surely seeing her presence by now. Yet, they don’t seem to be moving.

Curious, she doesn’t move again for a minute. The room is rather dark, only Brighid’s hair lighting the night. The silhouette is still dark, and unmoving.

Then it’s not.

Tense, Mòrag waits for them to get closer….ready to jump, and—

“Mythra?”

Well, not what she was expecting. Immediately letting her shoulders relax, Mòrag raises an eyebrow, her concern being once again replaced by annoyance. “Is there something we—I can do for you?” It comes out harsher than she intended.

Mythra doesn’t reply, instead still walking towards their bed….with her eyes closed.

Was she….sleep walking?

What an interesting development.

Despite being quite trifled that she’s been woken up in the middle of the night, Mòrag finds herself quite entertained that the Aegis, most powerful Blade in Alrest, sleep walks into others rooms at night.

Though, she’s not particularly sure why Mythra had chosen _their_ room, but, she’s here nonetheless.

Feeling a bit guilty for just watching the Aegis, she sighs and stands up, prepared to help her back to the room she shares with Nia, and doesn’t want to wake her. Mòrag has a bit of experience with sleep walking—Niall had done it quite a bit when they were younger, but it would certainly be a bit more difficult to guide a fully grown Blade back to their room as opposed to a small child.

Mòrag moves off of the bed, putting the sword back in its place. As she turned her back to place it down, she hears the covers shuffle. _Damnit,_ she thinks, _Brighid will not be pleased._

Turning back, expecting to find a very sour expression directed at her from her Blade, she instead finds something that immediately halts her steps.

Mythra seems to have pulled the covers back, and gotten into the bed. Rather close to Brighid.

No, practically _cuddled_ up to Brighid.

What?

Mòrag’s annoyance returns, because _what in the name of the bloody Architect does she think she’s doing?_

Mòrag huffs, politeness at trying not to awaken the Aegis or Brighid be damned. She was going to be nice, no one can control sleepwalking—but who sleepwalks into someone else’s _bed?_ And _cuddles with them?_

Mòrag, disheveled in her sleepwear and wearing no shoes, stomps—well, as loud as someone can barefoot—to the other side of the bed, about to grasp Mythra’s shoulders and yank her out of the bed, when Brighid stirs.

Well, was going to happen eventually. She’s prepared for the glare.

What she was _not_ prepared for, was to her Brighid speak her name.

“Hmm..Lady Mòrag,” Brighid murmurs, voice coated with sleep and aggravation. “It’s unlike you to grip so tightly, and it’s rather uncomfortable.”

What.

Is.

Going.

On.

_She thought that was her!?!_

To be fair, Mòrag wouldn’t expect anyone other than Brighid to be in their shared bed, so probably a fair mistake….but still, they’re built _quite_ a bit differently. Well, Mythra does have her back to Brighid’s chest, but still….

While Mòrag is fuming in jealousy, tiredness, annoyance, and a _bit_ of surprise,Brighid turns around fully, facing both Mòrag and Mythra’s back. Brighid is _definitely_ awake now, and definitely confused, because her hidden gaze meets Mòrag, standing beside the bed, mouth agape, and then moving down, meets the back of Mythra’s head.

Before Mòrag can say anything, Brighid _shoves_ Mythra straight off the bed, towards Mòrag, the Aegis slamming against the floorboards and landing right against her bare feet.

Mòrag’s a bit speechless with….this entire situation, to be quite honest. As she looks down, Mythra’s eyes open at being violently manhandled, but seems to take a minute to gather her surroundings. Instead, Mòrag looks to Brighid, who is sitting fully upright, glaring with a hidden gaze of steel, fists clenched around the sheets.

“What _the hell_ are you _doing, thinking_ you can just _waltz_ into someone else’s, _bed, Mythra?”_ Brighid’s tone is ice cold, a stark contrast to her flames. Mòrag is lucky to never be on the receiving end of that tone, because Brighid is _scary_ when she wants to be.

Mythra blinks, and slowly gets up from the ground, meeting Mòrag’s stunned expression. “Mòrag? What are you doing in our room?”

 _She seriously slept through some of that…?_ Mòrag thinks.

“ _Your room?_ I suggest you look at your surroundings, Mythra, before drawing to conclusions.”

Brighid, standing behind Mythra now, arms crossed. Mythra still seems rather sleepy….but starts at Brighid’s voice. The Aegis whips around, being met with a sour expression that Brighid only reserves for those she’s truly agitated with.

Mòrag can only see the back of Mythra’s head, but her arms move to her chest as she and Brighid have a silent stare down, before Mythra plants her face right into her hands.

“ _Oh my god,”_ she murmurs, “I _did it again._ UGH.” Mythra stomps a foot, and immediately turns towards their door, still cracked slightly open from when Mythra had opened their door. (Quite impressive in sleep, actually.)

“Where do you think you’re going? Don’t you owe us an apology?” Brighid moves towards Mythra, who turns around, blushing quite aggressively. Mòrag feels a bit bad, honestly, but then she remembers that Mythra had straight up taken her place against Brighid a few minutes ago, and that flame of jealousy and annoyance returns.

“What? It’s not like I can _control_ where I sleepwalk!” Mythra defends, and oh boy, Mòrag is not going back to sleep tonight.

Brighid moves closer, right in Mythra’s face, and it’s Mòrag’s turn to step in. She goes behind her blade and grasps her shoulders, noting how tense they are.

“What Brighid means is,” Mòrag awkwardly draws out, and Mythra raises and eyebrow while Brighid turns that cold expression on her. “You were sleepwalking….but, picking someone’s lock, and cuddling up to them while sleeping is a bit…..much, don’t you think?”

Mythra huffs, arms crossed over her chest and taps her foot against the floor. “Look, I’m sorry, does that please you? It _happens,_ get over it! You’re lucky it was the two of you, this time. If it were the guys I would’ve thrown this entire room at your heads.”

 _This time…?_ Mòrag doesn’t even want to know.

Brighid’s about to say something else, but Mòrag grabs her arm and starts guiding her back to the bed. “What’s done is done. _Goodnight,_ Mythra.”

Mythra marches towards the door and replies, “Goodnight.” Before proceeding to leave, she turns for just a second, staring at them.

Mòrag sighs. “Out with it, Mythra.”

“….I haven’t seen you with your hair down before. It’s nice,” is all the blonde says before slamming their door wide open and stomping down the hallway. Leaving it open.

Mòrag has no idea what to say to that, and just stares at their open door, appalled at how the events of this night turned out. Was that…part of her apology? Quite tactless, if Mòrag says anything herself. Usually, she’d admire the compliment but she’s too tired and exasperated to appreciate anything but the idea of sleep.

“Unbelievable.” Brighid yanks her arm from Mòrag, and similar to Mythra, but a bit more elegant, stomps towards their open door, but halts in the hallway as she is about to close the door. “Is there something you wish to chime in, Zeke, or are you just going to stand there gawking like an idiot?”

“Hey, hey! It’s all the ruckus in _your_ room that woke everyone up! What the bloody hell was going in there with the three of you—wait, were you having fun without everyone? Quite rude, you know—“

Mòrag’s tiredness comes back to her in a flash, patience thin, and nothing can cause it to be thinner than lack of sleep combined with Zeke being annoying in the middle of the night. She grabs one of the extra pillows, joins everyone else tonight in stubbornly stomping across the room to meet Brighid in the hallway, and proceeds to toss the pillow straight at Zeke’s face.

“ _Ouch,_ what gives? You guys can banter in the middle of the night and we can’t—“

“ _Goodnight, Zeke.”_ Mòrag practically snarls, and yanks Brighid’s arm back into their room, slamming the door behind them. She practically drags her blade back to the bed, and both of them are quiet.

Brighid huffs and shifts under the covers. “That is not something I ever expected would happen.”

“Me neither,” Mòrag grumbles, turning on her side and moving up against Brighid’s back. Brighid takes her hand, and they’ll try to sleep, but they both know it won’t come easy.

Especially because Mòrag can’t get one thing out of her mind, but she doesn’t want to irate her Blade any further. Unfortunately, Brighid can read her mind even when facing in the opposite direction.

“I can feel your breathing, Lady Mòrag, and it’s bit quick for someone trying to sleep. Care to share anymore thoughts about the events that occurred tonight?”

Mòrag knows she’s being stupid, but _really,_ it’s bothering her, and more than it should. “When Mythra was, erm…in the bed, you mistook her for me….” Before Mòrag can continue, Brighid lets out a loud sigh, and Mòrag feels her face heat up in a rare show pf embarrassment.

“Honestly, Lady Mòrag. There is never anyone else in our bed, and we do fall asleep holding onto each other frequently. Plus, in the depths of sleep, is it really that hard to comprehend?”

“Well, no, when you put it like that,” Mòrag mutters, face buried into Brighid’s hair.

“Go to _sleep,_ Lady Mòrag.” Brighid huffs, but moves one hand behind her own hair to run her fingers through Mòrag’s hair. “If it’s any consolation, seeing you jealous is always quite endearing.”

“Jealous? I was not! I was…merely, curious, as to why you drew to that—“

“Whatever you say, Lady Mòrag. Goodnight.” Brighid is out like a light, always the one to fall asleep first.

Mòrag shakes her head, the events of tonight still reeling, but slowly being pushed the back of her mind as she makes herself comfortable in Brighid’s warmth.

“Goodnight, Brighid.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive criticism, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a lovely day/evening wherever you are, and I hope things are going well!


End file.
